Mariposas en el Estómago
by Ankoku-chan
Summary: Fluttershy se ha decidido a confesar sus sentimientos a Twilight. Sin embargo, justo al mismo tiempo que está por hacerlo, Sunset Shimmer llega de visita a Ponyville, y la estrecha relación que parece existir entre Twilight y ella confunde a la pegaso. Decide que lo mejor es hablar con Sunset y aclararlo todo. Sin embargo, dicha conversación no saldrá como lo espera… (Shoujo Ai)


**Notas del Autor.**

 _Originalmente cuando se me vino a la mente esta historia, mi intención era que fuera parte de la misma línea y mundo que mis otras historias de_ _ **Harmonía**_ _(Incluida_ _ **Creí que no te volvería a ver**_ _). Sin embargo, para llegar a un punto en dichas historias en el que fuera lógico contar ésta y no se sintiera fuera del lugar, tardaría muchísimo tiempo, si es que acaso llego algún día a ese punto. Así que luego de mucho pensarlo, y de haber visto la tercera película de_ _ **Equestria Girls**_ _, la Cuarta Temporada, y haber terminado_ _ **Creí que no te volvería a ver**_ _, tuve la inspiración suficiente para decir "¡Al demonio! ¡Hagámosla!"_

 _Así que, al menos de momento y a reserva de que luego surja alguna otra, ésta será la única historia de mi parte que se ubicaría en el mundo de la serie original y no en el Universo Alterno de mis otras historias, y que estará protagonizado por sus personajes en su raza y apariencia original (es decir ponis y no humanos, salvo por el otro mundo al otro lado del espejo mágico)._

 _La intención de esta historia será de mero fanservice, y colocar a los personajes en situaciones divertidas. Por ello me tomaré algunas libertades con algunas cosas, pero nada muy grave. De paso además no he visto más que dos episodios de la Quinta Temporada, por lo que todo estará basado en lo visto en las primeras cuatro y en las tres películas de_ _ **Equestria Girls**_ _. Creo que está de más decir que está historia es_ _ **Yuri**_ _y que las parejas principales serán las de_ _ **Fluttershy y Twilight**_ _, y_ _ **Sunset y Twilight**_ _(creo que la descripción lo deja claro, pero por si no). Habrá otras parejas que se lleguen a mencionar, pero en general se enfocará en esas dos._

 _Así que sin más, espero que les guste y me comenten._ _Nos leemos._

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Mariposas en el Estómago**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 01:  
** **Un día muy, muy Especial**

Fluttershy siempre había sido una poni bastante mañanera en general, pero ese día había exagerado un poco. Literalmente se había despertado primero que el gallo cantor de Sweet Apple Acres, o que la misma Celestia. Esto fue un poco por la emoción, por no decir los nervios, que no la dejaron dormir todo lo que hubiera querido, y un poco porque quería levantarse temprano y tener todo preparado y listo con suficiente tiempo. Silenciosamente se retiró de la cama, cuidando de no mover a Angel, quien descansaba plácidamente sobre sus sabanas. Se alzó del suelo unos centímetros con sus alas y comenzó a descender por los escalones para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido.

Ya tenía la canasta puesta sobre la barra se la cocina; sólo faltaba llenarla con todo lo que llevaría: dos emparedados de jalea, dos de mantequilla de maní y dos de jalea con mantequilla de maní. Fruta fresca, avena, dos botellas con agua carbonatada y dos muffins de chocolate, aunque estos últimos los compraría de camino en Sugar Cube Corner justo en cuanto abrieran.

De fruta llevaría dos manzanas que la noche anterior Applejack le había dado, ambas recién cortadas; además, dos plátanos y un racimo de uvas. Colocó primero la fruta y la avena en la canasta, seguida por las botellas de agua, y entonces comenzó a preparar los emparedados. ¿Eran demasiados tres para cada una? Además de que ya llevaba fruta y avena también. Pero no quería fallar con nada; quería estar segura de llevar lo adecuado, de llevar algo que esa persona disfrutara y comiera con gusto. Todo debía de ser perfecto; ese era un día muy, muy especial después de todo.

Cuando terminó de preparar los emparedados, se giró a la canasta en el momento justo para ver a Angel sobre la barra, sacando su cuerpo del interior de la canasta, con una de las uvas del racimo entre sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡No!, ¡Angel! – Exclamó casi alarmada, y rápidamente se lanzó hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Antes de que los pequeños dientitos de Angel tocaran la uva, rápidamente la Pegaso se la arrebató de las manos, provocando que el conejito mordiera sólo el aire. Angel, confundido, volteó a ver a su dueña con marcado enojo en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero sabes muy bien que esto es para mi desayuno de campo con Twilight. – Comentó como pudo la Poni de pelaje amarillo, abriendo la canasta mientras sostenía la uva entre sus labios. – Todo está perfectamente organizado y simétrico como a Twilight le gusta. Es un racimo de diez uvas, cinco para cada una...

Ingenuamente intentó pegar la uva de nuevo al racimo, pero la uva simplemente volvió a caer hacia el fondo de la canasta.

\- O al menos lo era. – Comentó con un poco de tristeza. – Quizás no lo note...

Resignada, volvió a cerrar la canasta, justo a tiempo para sentir como un tenedor salía volando y la golpeaba en la cabeza. Confundida, volteó a ver a Angel, aún sobre la barra, quien la miraba con sus brazos cruzados, mirada de enojo, y su pie moviéndose inquiero contra la superficie en la que estaba parado.

\- Oh, no te enojes, pequeño Angel. Te tengo unas zanahorias frescas para tu desayuno.

Tomó entonces con su boca de la encimera de la cocina, un plato con trozos de zanahoria cortados, sobre una capa de lechuga, y se la colocó enfrente al pequeño conejo. Angel miró con disgusto el plato, y se giró hacia otro lado, casi con indignación.

\- Creí que ya habíamos aprendido a aceptar todas las comidas...

La única respuesta por parte de Angel, fue voltearse y patear el plato, el cual salió volando, y estaba por estrellarse contra la pared, pero Fluttershy logró atraparlo con los dientes a mitad del aire.

Al parecer su pequeña mascota había amanecido de mal humor. Normalmente lo reprendería por su actitud, pero en esos momentos tenía su mente concentrada en otras cosas, y prefirió dejarlo para otro momento.

\- Estar bien, te daré algo más cuando vuelva. – Comentó al tiempo que dejaba el plato de nuevo sobre la cocina. – Pero ahora tengo que arreglarme.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con la intención de volver a su cuarto para terminar de prepararse.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse, Angel aprovechó para acercarse a la canasta e intentar sacar de nuevo la uva. Sin embargo, Fluttershy pareció caer en cuenta de ello primero, por lo que se dio media vuelta y tomó la canasta antes de que el conejo pudiera siquiera entrar en ella. La pegaso lo miró con desaprobación, y entonces volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto con todo y la canasta, dejando a Angel refunfuñando molesto.

En cuanto entró a su cuarto, dejó la canasta sobre la cama y se dirigió a su tocador. Escuchó entonces el cantar de algunos pajarillos en su ventana, cinco en total; dos azules, uno rojo, uno amarillo, y uno blanco. Los cinco se pararon en el marco de la ventana y cantaron en unísono para llamar su atención.

\- Amiguitas aves, buenos días. – Las saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Las cinco aves alzaron en ese momento el vuelo, y comenzaron a tomar, ayudándose entre sí, dos cepillos para el cabello de su tocador.

\- ¿Vinieron a ayudarme a arreglarme? – Los pájaros respondieron con un cantar a su pregunta. – ¡Estupendo!, muchas gracias.

Fluttershy se colocó frente al espejo, y los pajarillos comenzaron a cepillarle su hermosa melena rosada, al igual que su cola. La pegaso miró fijamente su imagen en el espejo mientras los pájaros hacían lo suyo. No podía ocultarlo ni siquiera a sí misma: se notaba a todas leguas en su rostro, sobre todo en su mirada. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. Si ese espejo pudiera reflejar su corazón, lo vería claramente latir con desesperación. Pero era normal que fuera así... Ese era un día muy, muy especial...

Los pajarillos se encargaron de arreglar y acomodar su cabello hasta que quedó perfecto.

¿Debería ponerse algo más? ¿Rubor, brillo en los labios? ¿O sería demasiado? Casi nunca lo usaba, ¿no sería muy sospechoso si la veía usándolo de pronto? ¿Y qué tal llevar un vestido? ¿O eso era demasiado formal? Decidió permanecer con el plan original, y mantener todo lo más simple posible... Pero aún sentía que le faltaba algo...

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, uno de los pájaros se aproximó a ella, trayendo en sus garras una flor de pétalos blancos, y lo colocó con cuidado en su cabello, a modo de adorno.

\- Oh, qué lindo detalle. – Murmuró Fluttershy con emoción. Se vio con cuidado en el espejo, asegurándose de que todo se viera bien, y así era. – ¡Es perfecta! ¡Muchas gracias!

Con su cabello arreglado y adornado, ya estaba lista, excepto porque tenía que ir aún por los muffins. De seguro faltaba aún un largo rato para que Sugar Cube Corner abriera, pero decidió ir tomando camino de una vez; si se quedaba ahí quieta esperando, quizás las ansias la consumirían, pero al menos si estaba en movimiento podía distraerse un poco.

Colocó la canasta atada a su lomo, y entonces bajó las escaleras, seguida por detrás por sus pequeñas aves amigas. Angel seguía con su mismo berrinche en la barra de desayuno de la cocina. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a portarse así para llamar su atención, pero ese día en especial no podía darse el lujo de consentirlo.

\- Bien, hasta luego amigos. – Comentó con entusiasmo, girándose hacia las aves cantoras. – Deséenme suerte.

Las aves cantaron con entusiasmo en ese momento, y también agitaron sus alas con energía. Angel la volteó a ver levemente sobre su hombro, pero apenas y detectó que ella lo miraba, se volteó de nuevo a otro lado, como si nada hubiera pasado. De seguro en el fondo también quería desearle suerte, pero su orgullo podía más.

Fluttershy se paró frente a la puerta, y la miró fijamente en silencio por uno rato. Suspiró lentamente para tomar valor, y entonces abrió la puerta y salió de su pequeña cabaña a las afueras hacia el camino que llevaba al pueblo. Su trote era lento, pero constante. Mil cosas, una detrás de la otra, le cruzaban la cabeza mientras caminaba.

* * *

Sus cálculos de tiempo y distancia no parecieron ser del todo exactos, ya que para cuando estaba prácticamente frente a la fachada de Sugar Cube Corner, se dio cuenta al fin de que aún faltaba al menos media hora para que abrieran. Comenzó a pensar que quizás había exagerado en su emoción; tal vez haber dormido un par de minutos más, no hubiera sido mala idea. Se paró frente a la puerta, y apenas estaba por sentarse y esperar, cuando ésta se abrió abruptamente de par en par, casi pegándole en la nariz.

\- ¡Aquí estás! – Exclamó la enérgica y claramente reconocible voz de Pinkie Pie al otro lado. – ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te estuve esperando por horas!

Pinkie Pie siempre se había caracterizado por ser explosiva, animada, y siempre parecer emocionada... Pero esa mañana parecía ser una exageración. Fluttershy retrocedió un par de pasos, un poco atemorizada, aunque intentó recuperar rápidamente la compostura.

\- Ah, buenos días, Pinkie Pie. – Respondió un poco temerosa. – ¿Dónde estaba...? ¿Pero que no abren hasta dentro de treinta minutos...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de responderle, Pinkie Pie la tomó apresuradamente entre sus pezuñas y la jaló al interior del establecimiento, cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellas.

En efecto en el interior de la Pastelería se veía claramente que aún no habían abierto. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, las mesas sin preparar, y todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Algo que se esperaría sin embargo, era aún no poder percibir ese aroma dulce y a masa típico del lugar, pero de hecho sí se lograba percibir un poco de ello en el aire.

\- No hagas ruido. – Le susurró Pinkie Pie muy despacio. – Pound y Pumpkin aún están durmiendo y los Señores Cake no han terminado de arreglarse.

Fluttershy definitivamente no estaba haciendo ruido, y esperaba que la forma en la que Pinkie había abierto y azotado la puerta no hubiera perturbado el sueño de los pequeños potrillos.

\- Yo me desperté temprano para tenerte listo tu pedido. ¡Sígueme!

Pinkie Pie comenzó a dar brincos hacia la cocina y Fluttershy la siguió por detrás con pasos más cautelosos.

\- No debiste haberte molestado tanto, Pinkie. Estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que estuvieran listos...

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no me despertara muy temprano para cocinarle sus muffins de chocolate a una de mis mejores amigas? Después de todo, son para un día muy, muy especial, ¿o no?

Fluttershy se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta de la cocina al escucharla decir eso; sus piernas prácticamente se habían quedado hechas piedras, imposibilitándole el seguir avanzando.

\- ¿Q...qué? ¿Para un d... día muy, muy especial? – Tartamudeó la pegaso amarilla con nervios. – ¿Q... Quién te dijo...?

\- Tú tontita, ¿lo olvidas? Claramente me dijiste: _"Pinkie necesito dos muffins_ _de chocolate recién horneados para mañana, para un día muy, muy especial..."_

\- ¿Yo dije un día muy, muy especial?

\- Quizás estoy parafraseando.

Fluttershy sintió un poco de alivio. No era que no quisiera decirle a Pinkie Pie lo que pensaba hacer ese día con exactitud. Pero en esos momentos, sin saber si todo saldría bien, prefería no decírselo a muchas personas; odiaría que todo el mundo se enterara y luego si todo salía mal, pasar por una tonta; no podría aguantar esa vergüenza. De momento, además de sus animalitos, sólo había hablado de ello con Applejack y Rainbow Dash, más que nada en busca de cierta... Orientación sobre algunos temas; de hecho, habían sido ellas las que la habían animado y convencido de hacerlo. Y bueno, Discord también lo sabía, más que nada porque era difícil guardarle un secreto, especialmente tratándose de ella. Al final se lo diría a todos sus amigos pasara lo que pasara. Le preocupaba principalmente Rarity; estaba segura de que quizás se tomaría a mal el que no se lo hubiera dicho a antes, pero esperaba poder compensarla.

Pinkie se aproximó entonces a la mesa en el centro de la cocina, y con sus dientes tomó la manta que ocultaba algo debajo de ella, y la retiró de un tirón, revelando una bandeja con dos muffins de chocolate de tamaño mediano, con chispas de chocolate y un poco de betún como adorno coronándolos. Fluttershy los miró casi estupefacta; se veían incluso mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Están recién salidos del horno. – Señaló Pinkie con cierto orgullo. – El chocolate aún está caliente... Incluso yo quisiera poder darles una mordida…

\- Cielos, se ven deliciosos, Pinkie. – Comentó Fluttershy con una amplia sonrisa. – Muchísimas gracias por todo. ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- ¡No es nada! ¡Es mi colaboración personal pero tu... día... muy, muy, especial!

\- No, no digas eso. Yo no podría...

\- ¡Insisto!

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera repelar algo más, Pinkie empacó los muffins en una cajita, y los colocó rápidamente en la canasta que Fluttershy cargaba en su lomo.

\- ¡Ahora vamos que se te hace tarde!

\- De hecho, quizás deba esperar un poco... Tal vez aún es demasiado temprano…

\- ¿Bromeas? Conociendo a Twilight es posible que esté despierta desde hace horas, y ya incluso haya desayunado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees?

Fluttershy pareció alarmarse por su comentario. Sí, Twilight acostumbraba levantarse temprano, ¿pero sería tan temprano? Quizás ya era demasiado tarde; ¿qué pasaría si acaso llegaba al Castillo de la Amistad y Twilight le decía que ya había desayunado? ¿Tenía algún plan de apoyo si eso pasaba? ¿Y…? Un momento…

La pegaso amarillo se sobresaltó casi asustada cuando su cerebro al fin pudo procesar por completo lo que Pinkie había dicho.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes que esto es para Twilight?! – Exclamó con fuerza de golpe, dando un paso hacia atrás. Pinkie rápidamente colocó su pezuña derecha contra sus labios, ya que al parecer había alzado su voz de más. – Lo… lo siento… ¿Pero cómo lo supiste…?

\- Tú me lo dijiste. – Respondió Pinkie Pie con suma simpleza.

\- ¿Yo? Estoy… Casi segura de que no fue así…

\- ¿Ah no? Bueno, quizás lo adiviné.

No estaba muy segura de que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para tranquilizarla. Aunque en ocasiones pareciera que Pinkie Pie siempre tenía su cabeza en la luna o más allá, varias veces les daba una sorpresa y parecía saber todo lo que ocurría en ese pueblo… Todo…

\- ¡Pero debes apresurarte igual! – Comentó rápidamente, y entonces comenzó a empujarla con apuro hacia la puerta.

\- Está bien... – Murmuró un segundo antes de que Pinkie Pie la sacara por la puerta. – ¡Gra… cias…! – Se giró hacia ella para agradecerle una última vez, pero Pinkie volvió a azotar la puerta casi en sus narices.

Al parecer todo estaba dicho. Sin más, comenzó a dirigirse al que era su destino real esa mañana: el Castillo de la Amistad. Tenía ya todo consigo para el desayuno de campo que tenía planeado para ese día, ese día muy, muy especial. Y en verdad lo era. Después de todo, ese sería el día en que le confesaría al fin a Twilight Sparkle, que estaba enamorada de ella...

* * *

El Castillo de la Amistad estaba algo silencioso cuando llegó, pero eso no era tan extraño realmente, considerando que era un sitio de gran tamaño, en el que sólo vivían Twilight y Spike. Se suponía que cada una de ellas tenía su propia habitación en ese sitio, además de un trono. Sin embargo, Twilight era la única que vivía de forma regular ahí, después de que Tirek hubiera destruido la antigua biblioteca del pueblo; además claro del hecho de que ese era justamente su castillo, después de todo.

Caminó por un rato por el pasillo principal, preguntándose en donde estaría Twilight. Se dirigió directo a la habitación principal, esperando que quizás en efecto siguiera aún dormida. Sin embargo, justo cuando pasaba frente a dos grandes puertas cerradas ubicadas a su diestra, pudo oír un fuerte golpe metálico proveniente del otro lado de éstas. Le siguió unos segundos de silencio, y luego más sonidos similares, uno detrás del otro.

¿Qué estaba del otro lado de esa puerta? Aún no se había aprendido de memoria la arquitectura de ese nuevo edificio, pero le parecía que había una sala de estar mediana. ¿Sería Twilight la que estaba haciendo esos sonidos?

Algo temerosa, se acercó a las puertas, y tocó una de ellas con su casco izquierdo. El sonido del casco contra el material resonó con fuerza en el eco del pasillo.

\- Pasen, la puerta está abierta. – Escuchó que pronunciaba del otro lado la claramente reconocible voz de Twilight.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Parecía que en efecto ya estaba despierta, pero deseaba con ansías que la advertencia de Pinkie no fuera precisa, y aún no hubiera desayunado.

Se tomó unos segundos para poder respirar lentamente, tranquilizar su corazón y recobrar la serenidad. Una vez que se sintió lista, pasó a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Twilight. – Pronunció con entusiasmo al tiempo que empujaba una de las puertas. – Me preguntaba si…

Justo en el momento en el que pudo al fin ver el interior de la sala, lo primero que vio fue un tumulto de maderos y tubos de acero flotando en el aire, cubiertos con energía resplandeciente anaranjada. Debajo de ellos, una unicornio los movía con su magia, pero… Para su sorpresa, no era Twilight Sparkle.

\- Hey, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Fluttershy? – Pronunció con naturalidad la poni sin voltear a verla, y entonces colocó lo que estaba moviendo a un lado de una gran estructura de metal, erigida en el centro de la sala.

La unicornio tenía melena roja y amarilla, corta y un poco ondulada. Su pelaje era color ámbar brillante, y tenía ojos verde ópalo. Sólo le había tocado ver a esa poni una o dos veces antes, pero aun así le era complemente conocida con tan sólo echarle un vistazo.

\- Oh, ¿Sunset Shimmer? – Murmuró la pegaso, un tanto sorprendida. – No sabía que estabas aquí en Ponyville… O en Equestria.

\- Llegué anoche. – Le informó la unicornio, aunque su atención parecía más puesta en la curiosa estructura de metal. – Estoy en vacaciones de verano, así que vine de visita por un par de semanas. – Alzó entonces uno de los tubos de metal con su magia, y lo hizo encajar en otro. –Disculpa que no haya ido a saludarlas aún; es que no nos hemos podido despegar de aquí.

\- Oh, no hay problema, descuida…

Fluttershy no podía esconder el hecho de que la presencia repentina, o sobretodo inesperada, de esa poni, le provocaba algo de incomodidad. Después de todo, cuando conocieron a Sunset Shimmer por primera vez, se había robado la corona y Elemento de la Armonía de Twilight, y se lo había llevado a otro mundo extraño, al que Twilight y Spike tuvieron que ir para detener sus planes malvados, con el riesgo de quedarse atrapados en ese sitio para siempre... No era precisamente una muy buena primera impresión.

Aun así, con el tiempo, Twilight les había intentado convencer de que había cambiado, y que ahora era una buena persona en la que se podía confiar. Si Twilight así lo creía, ella, ni nadie, tenía motivo alguno para dudarlo; no por nada era la Princesa de la Amistad. Pero… No era algo sencillo de asimilar, en especial siendo una poni que casi todo el tiempo se encontraba en ese otro mundo, a quien no trataban con frecuencia, y con quien sólo habían logrado convivir apenas en un par de cortas ocasiones en las que había ido a visitar a Twilight o a la Princesa Celestia. Aún sentía que en cualquier momento haría algo malo, a Twilight y a cualquier de ellas.

Pero debía ser fuerte y no dejar que esos pensamientos la intimidarán. La Princesa Luna después de todo no hace demasiado tiempo aún era temida y conocida como Nightmare Moon, y hace aún menos tiempo Discord aún intentaba dominar Equestria, sin contar claro su muy, muy reciente alianza con Tirek. Incluso el más malo podía cambiar, y eso ya lo habían vivido en más de una ocasión.

Mientras su cabeza meditaba en todo ello, logró divisar por el rabillo del ojo que algo ingresaba a la sala por una puerta ubicada a un lado. Parecía ser a simple vista una gran llave de tuercas, flotando en el aire cubierta con magia morada. Y detrás de ella, venía la persona que precisamente había ido a ver: Twilight Sparkle, la hermosa Alicornio de pelaje morado, y cabellera y cola azul oscuro, con mechones rosados. Al verla, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de lado a lado, y cualquier miedo o duda que había sentido al ver a Sunset Shimmer, se esfumó de golpe. Por un momento creyó que había confundido la voz de la unicornio con la de Twilight, pero al parecer no estaba tan confundida y realmente sí la había oído después de todo. Detrás de ella venía Spike, que cargaba en sus bracitos lo que parecían ser algunas tuercas de gran tamaño.

\- Hola, Fluttershy. – La saludó la Alicornio con gran entusiasmo al verla. – ¿Todo está bien?

Antes de que Fluttershy le respondiera, acercó la gran llave hacia Sunset Shimmer.

\- Mira, ¿ésta servirá? No sé porque la teníamos en el desván… Creo que venía con todo lo que la Princesa Celestia no envió.

\- ¡Es perfecta! – Exclamó Sunset con emoción. Rápidamente tomó la llave y las tuercas que traía Spike con su respectiva magia y se dirigió de inmediato a la gran estructura.

Fluttershy miró con curiosidad como la unicornio comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, ajustando tubos, tuercas, clavando tablones… No entendía lo que estaba haciendo con exactitud, pero se veía complicado.

\- Sí, todo está bien. – Le respondió a Twilight con un tono suave, sonriéndole con gentileza. – Sólo quería ver si estabas libre para comer un pequeño desayuno ligero conmigo…

\- Eso suena estupendo. – Señaló la princesa, asintiendo con su cabeza. Fluttershy casi no fue capaz de respirar de la emoción que le causó esa respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Lo mismo digo. – Escuchó de pronto que una segunda voz pronunciaba, aunque ahora era la de Sunset Shimmer a lo lejos, quien seguía concentrada en su tarea. – No hemos desayunado nada aún después de todo… Twilight, ¿me ayudas a mover esto dos centímetros a la derecha?

\- Enseguida. – Comentó la Alicornio, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

La emoción de Fluttershy decayó considerablemente y de golpe. Que alguien más se les sumara definitivamente no había sido su intención original…

\- Oh, pero creo que sólo traje suficiente para dos... – Comentó con un tono quedito, esperando no sonar un poco grosera…

\- No hay problema. – Respondió Sunset, mientras ella y Twilight empujaban una rueda de madera con sus cascos. – Si algo aprendí en el otro mundo, es que donde comen dos, comen tres, ¿no?

\- Ah, está bien... Eso creo... – Murmuró Fluttershy, notablemente desanimada. – Pero yo pensaba que podíamos salir a comer al aire libre… En la pradera del sur quizás…

\- ¿Qué dices? – Escuchó que Twilight comentaba, algo distraída porque ambas estaban ajustando una tuerca para unir la rueda de madera a la estructura. – Ah, lo siento Fluttershy, sólo un segundo…

Parecía que estaba de más preguntarlo, pues era más que evidente que ambas se encontraban muy ocupadas… haciendo lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, así que dudaba mucho de que Twilight pudiera despegarse de ello para pasar un rato con ella a solas. Además, parecía tan concentrada, que quizás no era el mejor momento para hablarle de _"eso"_. Quizás en otra ocasión…

\- De acuerdo… Supongo que podríamos comer aquí…

Era difícil en ocasiones determinar el estado de ánimo exacto de Fluttershy. Pero la verdad era que en esos momentos se sentía enormemente frustrada, combinado con tristeza. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Había pensado demasiado en ese día; lo había planeado, imaginado, y todo hasta ese momento parecía estar saliendo tan bien. Una parte de ella sentía el reflejo de enojarse con Sunset Shimmer por ello, pero eso no sería justo; ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Resignada, se acercó hacia una mesita ubicada a un lado del salón, y colocó la canasta que traía sobre ésta. Al menos aún podían desayunar y pasar un buen rato, ¿no?

\- Si es que acaso comen algo. – Señaló Spike, seguido después por un profundo bostezo. – Han estado toda la noche con eso.

\- ¿Toda la noche? – Exclamó Fluttershy, algo sorprendida. – ¿Entonces... Sunset Shimmer se está quedando aquí?

\- Sí, le ofrecí que se quedara aquí en el castillo con nosotros mientras esté en Ponyville. – Le respondió Twilight, quien ahora se encontraba volando alrededor de la estructura, revisándola.

\- Oh, eso es… Grandioso… Grandioso…

¿Lo era? Grandioso no era precisamente lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

Sólo hasta entonces, Fluttershy se dio el tiempo se mirar con detenimiento la estructura que estaban armando. No entendía muy bien qué era exactamente, pero por lo que podía notar, había una pequeña ruda similar a la de un molino a un costado, que parecía mover una banda al girar, que hacía girar a su vez varios engranes. A un lado había un tubo de acero, al parecer atornillado al suelo, y en la punta tenía una esfera de vidrio, con algo pequeño dentro que no alcanzaba ver con claridad. Lo que parecía ser una gruesa cuerda color negro, rodeaba el tubo subiendo por él hasta la esfera de cristal, uniéndose a ésta de un extremo, mientras que el otro se perdía entre la estructura.

\- Y... ¿Qué están haciendo exactamente? – Comentó, curiosa.

\- Me alegra que preguntes. – Señaló Twilight con entusiasmo, y rápidamente descendió hasta pararse frente a ella, y luego girarse un poco hacia la estructura. – Verás, en este mundo todo lo movemos y hacemos funcionar en base a magia o calderas de vapor. Sin embargo, en ese mundo que está al otro lado del Espejo, todo lo hacen funcionar en base a una energía natural llamada electricidad.

\- ¿Electricidad?

\- Sí, es como la energía que genera un relámpago. Pero las personas de ese otro mundo encontraron la forma de generar dicha energía a voluntad, y usarla para hacer que todo sea mucho más rápido y eficiente. En base a eso, Sunset y yo estuvimos toda la noche diseñando esta máquina, que teóricamente nos permitirá generar ese mismo tipo de energía, aquí en Equestria.

\- Cielos, eso suena grandioso. – Murmuró con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad no estaba tan segura de haber entendido lo suficiente para hacer tal afirmación, aunque sí creía haber captado el concepto. – ¿Y crees que sea posible hacerlo aquí en Equestria sin usar magia?

\- Es lo que estamos por averiguar. – Comentó Sunset desde su posición, ajustando algo en la parte trasera de la máquina.

\- Ya verás, Fluttershy. Si esto funciona, podremos traer una gran cantidad de inventos a Equestria que cambiarán y mejoraran la vida de todos los ponis. No sólo luz eléctrica, sino incluso podríamos tener televisiones.

\- ¿Tele qué? – Murmuró la Pegaso Amarilla, confundida.

\- O estufas y secadores de cabello eléctricas, o... – Pareció batallar un rato en intentar recordar algo, pero al final se rindió y se giró hacia donde estaba Sunset, hablando alto para que la escuchara. – Ese aparato para llamar a las personas y tomar fotos que todo el mundo tiene, ¿cómo se llama?

\- ¿Hablas de los teléfonos celulares? – Respondió la unicornio, asomándose desde atrás de la máquina.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo! Teléfonos Celulares.

\- ¿Tele... celular…? – Masculló Fluttershy, incapaz de pronunciarlo igual que ellas.

\- Admiro tu entusiasmo, Twilight. – Comentó Sunset, justo antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. – Pero aunque lográramos generar electricidad con esto, aun así me temo que estaríamos muy, muy lejos de estar cerca de lograr algo así.

Bien, oficialmente Fluttershy se sentía perdida en su conversación. Quizás de haber ido a ese otro mundo al que fueron ellas y ver lo que vieron, podría haber entendido en algo de qué estaban hablando. Pero no era así.

\- No te preocupes, Fluttershy. – Escuchó que Spike le comentaba, encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo también estuve ahí, y tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Pero ya sabes que estas dos son un par de cerebritos.

\- Sí, lo sé. Ambas son muy… Inteligentes…

Sí, en verdad lo eran. Normalmente cuando Twilight empezaba a hablar de cosas complicadas, ninguna de ellas podía seguirle mucho el ritmo. Pero al parecer con Sunset Shimmer era diferente; ella parecía poder comunicarse y hablar con Twilight de manera casi perfecta. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

\- Por lo pronto creo que está listo para la primera prueba. – Comentó Sunset, marchando con cuidado hacia a ellas con una amplia sonrisa. – Sólo necesitamos la fuerza motriz que haga girar la rueda.

Señaló entonces con su casco a la pequeña rueda de molino que estaba a un costado de la máquina, aunque en realidad sus ojos, y también los de Twilight, miraban de hecho al pequeño Spike a sus pies. El dragón no pareció darse cuenta de ellos hasta pasados algunos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿yo? – Murmuró sorprendido, señalándose con su garra.

\- Vamos, es muy sencillo. – Señaló la unicornio de melena rojiza. – Sólo sube a la rueda y corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿Y por qué yo?

\- Duh, porque ninguna de nosotras cabe en la rueda, obvio.

\- ¿Y porque no la hicieron más grande?

\- Vamos, Spike. – Comentó Twilight, usando un tono mucho más amable que el de Sunset. – Sólo será un minuto. Piensa en que estamos haciendo historia.

Eso no era muy convincente para Spike. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, era una petición de Twilight, así que no podía negarse; ese era su trabajo, después de todo.

\- Está bien... – Suspiró resignado y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la rueda.

\- ¿Y esto es seguro, Twilight? – Cuestionó Fluttershy, al parecer algo preocupada por el pobre de Spike.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. 100% seguro.

\- Yo diría 85%. – Corrigió Sunset rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Spike espantado, teniendo ya un pie en la rueda.

\- Nada, nada. Sólo empieza a correr en cuanto te lo indiquemos. – Comentó la unicornio con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar a un extremo del salón. – Mientras tanto nosotras nos refugiaremos detrás de esta barrera protectora.

\- ¿Barrera protectora?

A un lado del salón, había lo que parecía ser una pared de acero, con una ventanilla para poder ver a través de ella. Sunset se acercó rápidamente a ella, colocándose detrás. Twilight le siguió un rato después, y Fluttershy igual, aunque con pasos mucho menos animados.

\- Esto será increíble, Fluttershy. – Le susurró Twilight una vez que las tres estuvieron detrás de barrera. – Si todo sale bien, cuando Spike empiece a correr, generará la energía cinética suficiente para crear electricidad, y si es así esa esfera de cristal de ahí comenzará a brillar como si fuera una vela, pero mucho más brillante.

Fluttershy se asomó por la ventanilla de la barrera para ver la esfera que Twilight comentaba. ¿Entonces esa esfera comenzaría a brillar cuando Spike comenzara a correr? Ciertamente parecía una máquina bastante aparatosa y demasiado trabajo para hacer brillar una esfera de cristal, que bien podría hacerse mucho más sencillo y rápido usado sólo magia. Pero si a Twilight eso le emocionaba de alguna forma, debía de ser por algo.

\- Cerremos las cortinas. – Señaló Sunset Shimmer, y usando su magia hizo que todas las puertas del salón se cerraran, y todas las cortinas cubrieran las ventanas, haciendo que todo el lugar se quedara prácticamente a oscuras. – Bien, ¡corre!, ¡ahora!

Spike tragó saliva con fuerza como señal de miedo. Seguía dudoso sobre lo que pasaría, pero igual tomó valor y comenzó a correr con rapidez, haciendo que la rueda de molino comenzara a girar. A su movimiento, las bandas y engranajes comenzaron a girar también, y toda la máquina empezaba a hacer extraños sonidos.

Por casi un minuto Spike estuvo corriendo y corriendo, pero no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. Pero de pronto, algo comenzó a cambiar. Al principio fue un tenue, muy tenue resplandor dorado proveniente del interior de la esfera de cristal, como una pequeña luciérnaga atrapada en un frasco. Pero poco a poco el brillo fue aumentando gradualmente, más y más, ante los ojos atónitos de las tres ponis.

\- ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! – Comentó Twlight con entusiasmo, y Sunset Shimmer la secundaba.

El brillo fue aumentando de poco a poco por un rato más, hasta casi comenzar a alumbrar el interior del salón. Sin embargo, antes de que la esfera pudiera iluminarse por completo, ésta estalló de golpe en mil pedazos, esparciendo vidrio por todos lados. Pero no terminó ahí, ya que la maquina comenzó a hacer fuertes sonidos, a agitarse de manera violenta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el salón fue cubierto con el fuerte eco de una gran explosión, y pedazos de metal y madera salieron volando por todos lados.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – Se escuchó como Spike gritaba con fuerza, estando aun en el interior de la rueda de molino, que ahora volaba por los aires dando vueltas.

Fluttershy y las otras por mero reflejo se refugiaron detrás de la barrera protectora por completo, la cual cubrió el impacto de varios pedazos de metal. Una densa nube de humo cubrió el lugar, y las tres comenzaron a toser un poco.

\- ¡Spike!, ¡¿estás bien?! – Exclamó Twilight llena de preocupación, corriendo apresurada hacia donde la rueda de madera había caído.

Rápidamente hizo a un lado la rueda con su magia, y debajo de ésta encontró a su Dragón, tirado boca arriba, con los ojos desorbitados y su cabeza dado vueltas.

\- Granos de Café... Qué giran y giran... – Murmuró el Dragón sin mucho sentido, y luego se dejó recostar por completo contra el suelo, seminconsciente.

\- Oh, Spike, lo lamento tanto. – Mencionó Twilight un poco arrepentida. Con su magia lo alzó del suelo, y lo hizo levitar hasta colocarlo sobre un par de almohadas.

\- No lo entiendo. – Comentó Sunset Shimmer, saliendo de detrás de la barrera, y revisando todos los escombros de la máquina por el suelo. – No sé qué pudo salir mal. Ni siquiera tenía ningún componente explosivo, ¿cómo es que pasó esto? – Golpeó entonces el suelo con sus cascos con marcada frustración. – Tendremos que revisar de nuevo los diseños.

\- Al menos la bombilla sí se encendió, ese es un avance. Pero creo que es buen momento para tomarnos un descanso y comer, ¿no crees?

\- Es una buena idea. – Añadió Fluttershy, aún un poco nerviosa tras lo ocurrido.

\- Está bien. Supongo que nos hace falta descansar…

\- Perfecto. Spike también necesita reposar un poco.

Luego de un rato, Twilight y Sunset trajeron una mesa más grande al salón, y sacaron el contenido de la canasta de Fluttershy: dos emparedados de jalea, dos de mantequilla de maní y dos de jalea con mantequilla de maní. Dos manzanas, dos plátanos y un racimo de uvas. Avena, dos botellas con agua carbonatada y dos muffins de chocolate de postre.

\- Pues a mí me parece suficiente para más de dos personas. – Señaló Sunset Shimmer, viendo todo lo que Fluttershy había traído.

\- Ah, bueno… Es que no estaba segura de qué se le antojaría a Twilight en específico este día… Y por eso… Quise traer de todo un poco… ¿Estuvo mal?

\- No, claro que no, Fluttershy. – Le respondió Twilight rápidamente. – Fue muy considerado de tu parte, gracias. ¿Pero cómo sabías que ocuparía un desayuno?

\- No lo sabía, de hecho… Yo… - Fluttershy bajó su mirada apenada, moviendo un poco su casco contra el suelo de forma nerviosa. – Yo de hecho sólo quería venir a invitarte a desayunar conmigo, para que pudiéramos…

El estómago de Sunset Shimmer sonó con fuerza en ese mismo momento, llamando de inmediato la atención de las otras dos. La unicornio, muy apenada, se tocó su estómago con sus patas delanteras.

\- Lo siento, creo que al parecer sí tengo hambre. ¿Podemos comer de una vez si no es mucha molestia?

\- Sí, yo también ya tengo hambre. – Añadió Twilight. – Ven Fluttershy, comamos juntas. Sirve que Sunset Shimmer puede platicarte más del otro mundo. Ella ya ha estado un par de años ahí, y puede decirnos muchas cosas que yo aún no he visto.

\- Ah… Está bien… Sí, eso suena… interesante…

Algo cabizbaja, la pegaso se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con ellas.

\- Pues no sé qué contarles. – Comenzó a decir Sunset, tomando con su magia uno de los emparedados. – Es un mundo realmente diferente a éste, enserio. Apenas viéndolo con tus propios ojos podrías entenderlo. Pero al mismo tiempo tiene muchas similitudes, aunque son más las diferencias…

Sunset Shimmer comenzó a hablar y platicar sobre ese otro mundo con sumo detalle. Twilight la escuchaba con atención, y frecuentemente comentaba al respecto, o recordaba alguna anécdota que le había ocurrido relacionada, durante los viajes que ella misma había hecho a ese lugar. Fluttershy, sin embargo, no estaba en realidad poniendo mucha atención. Sólo asentía, y comía en silencio. Su mente estaba más bien divagando en otras cosas…

El día al parecer no terminó siendo tan especial como lo esperaba…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 01**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _La verdad nunca he tenido muy claro si en Equestria hay electricidad o no. Por un lado pareciera que no, y que es un mundo medio edad media, medio renacimiento, medio principios del Siglo XIX. Pero de repente salen con cosas como reflectores y micrófonos, bocinas y audífonos, y cosas así que resaltan mucho del resto del mundo. La explicación sencilla para eso es que es una caricatura, y los escritores no se fijan tanto en esos detalles y esperan que nadie se fije tampoco, y normalmente tienen razón, supongo. Así que, para efectos prácticos de esta historia, aplicaremos la_ _ **Lucy Lawless**_ _y decir que cada vez que pasó algo en la serie que se viera como electricidad,_ _ **un hechicero (unicornio) lo hizo**_ _. Sencillo, ¿no? ¿Alguna otra duda? Igual ese no será el tema principal de la historia, así que no creo que haya porque enfocarnos mucho ello._

 _En fin, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Llamé su atención? De ser así, coméntenme, por favor. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
